Kuro Victoria
Kuro Victoria (黒ビクトリア, Kuro Bikutoria) is currently an S-rank mage of Fairy Tail, formerly of Mermaid Heel and is engaged to Lewis Lunaris alongside her sister Liliana. She is a user of Earth Magic and polearms along with some sealing magic. Appearence Kuro is a young woman with caramel skin. She has a large bust size that is concealed within a short black dress with an empire style halter. She also wears gladiator-like sandals. When on missions, she switches to a long black dress with no sleeves and a flak jacket over the top to protect her upper body. She also wears light metal gauntlets that extend to her elbows to protect her hands and arms. Personality Kuro is a woman who rarely speaks to most people outside of her close circle of friends. The only people she opens up to completely are her sister and her fiance Lewis. She has a high respect for those who put the well-being of their comrades above their own and would never sacrifice anybody to save herself. She hates being looked down on for being a woman and is quick to prove her worth. She also tends to address Lewis as "my liege" (殿, Tono). History Unlike Lili who spent her life in the mountains, Kuro lived in a town near Mermaid Heel, since her mother was a former member. Kuro's mother left when she retired from Mermaid Heel for personal reasons (which later were revealed that she had cheated on her husband with another man and left for the mountains) which left Kuro's father to teach her magic and how to use polearms. When she was old enough, she joined Mermaid Heel to try and surpass her mother. A year after joining, she re-united with her sister, Lili who formed a team with her. Two years later, they were captured on a mission by a group of dark mages who were going to use them for slavery. Months afterward, the group was taken down by a bounty hunter who introduced himself as Lewis. He took them back to his base where he helped them recover physically and emotonally before letting them go. Years later while on a joint misson with the mysterious new S-rank Fairy Tail mage, he reveals himself as Lewis Lunaris with a grin. During the time away, Kuro fell in love with Lewis after Lili did and they had agreed to share him provided he loved them equally. After returning from the mission, she, alongside Lili, resigned from Mermaid Heel to join Fairy Tail so they could be with Lewis. Synopsis Equipment *'Claw of Shadow' (影の爪, Kage no tsume): This jet black scythe was given to Kuro by her father before she left to join Mermaid Heel. It was his treasured weapon and he wanted her to take it with her. The scythe itself had several ridges along the blade and had a darkness element attuned to it. *'Firefly' (ホタル, Hotaru): Firefly is a halberd that was given to Kuro upon completion of her first S-class mission at Mermaid Heel. This spear has a black shaft with a golden speartip attached to it. When in use, it is capable of manipulating green flames to attack or defend with. *'Silver Dragon' (銀竜, Ginryū): Silver Dragon is one of Kuro's most used polearms. Not only is it capable of producing silver lightning, but as a double effect it increases her speed, similarly to Lewis' "Cloak of Lightning". It also slightly enables her to react faster to attacks. *'Ice Fang' (氷の牙, Kōri no kiba): Despite the fact she does not use swords on missions, she will sometimes participate in sparring matches between Lewis, Lili and Arashi when they get together. The sword is a light blue that manipulates "white lightning" which is in actual fact just pale-colored ice that bears a similar resemblance to lightning. Powers and Abilities Magical Abilities Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō) Seal Magic (シールマジック, Fūin Mahō) Physical Abilities *'Enhanced Speed:' Due to the style of combat both lance-wise, sword-wise and hand-to-hand, Kuro has placed most of her focus on increasing her speed. Naturally she is quick on her feet with swift footwork, however when she uses her Shukuchi (Reduced Earth), she becomes even faster. The point of focus is using swift footwork and leg power to increase the user's speed without using magic to augment it. Lili taught Kuro this skill. *'Advanced Swordswoman:' Having spent the past half a year of her life practicing her sword skills, Kuro has mastered the basics through her many spars and has begun to create a style that implements elements of Liliana's speed and Lewis' strength. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Despite having a slightly more muscular build than Lili and regardless of not being as fast as her, Kuro has developed her reflexes well. Kuro has been shown to be capable of evading wind blades used by Arashi despite not always being able to see them and only coming out with light/moderate injuries depending on how fast she moves. When using her Silver Dragon polearm, her reflexes are enhanced further. *'Enhanced Strength & Durability:' Despite not being as strong as Lewis or Arashi, Kuro has displayed impressive feats of strength. An example is when she managed to deflect a "Level 4" lightning armor punch of Lewis' while under the gravity effects of Arashi's kazama style wind magic with greater ease than Lili had. *'Large Magic Power:' While she does not have supplies of magic like her sister, Kuro possesses a large amount of magic power that, when released, is capable of cracking the ground and sometimes turns the ground beneath her into a sandy substance. Due to the nature of her magic, her aura takes on a dark green color.